La verdad de los 2
by Lady Mary Hiwatari
Summary: Ohayo ya de nuevo! Volví pero este fic es de Beyblade, más bien, es de Kai, si Kai, el mejor beyluchador del mundo!, bueno espero que les guste, para los que no sepan, mi primer fic es de Wolf’s Rain y se llama Juntos hasta el fin, y porfis dejen reviews
1. Cofusión

Ohayo ya de nuevo! Volví pero este fic es de Beyblade, más bien, es de Kai, bueno espero que les guste, para los que no sepan, mi primer fic es de Wolf's Rain y se llama Juntos hasta el fin, por favor léanlo y dejen reviews (en este y en el otro)

**La verdad de los 2**

**Elizabeth Aizawa:** la chica que es distraída, alegre, simpática, risueña, envidiada por todas las chicas porque su novio es Brooklyn, la campeona mundial de duelos pokémon y con un carácter fuerte si la hacen enojar.

**Kai Hiwatari:** el chico más popular, el mejor en deportes y la clase de beyblade, guapo, solitario, rico de la escuela, envidiado por los chicos porque su novia es Hilary y del mismo carácter que ella.

Los 2 son compañeros en actuación, los 2 odian esa clase y la de mate, los dos tienen la misma edad 16, sus signos del zodiaco son compatibles, pero ella odia lo que él hace; él odia lo que ella hace, pero algo los hará cambiar, qué será?

**Cap. 1 Confusión**

Por qué no me quieres responder? Te he escrito muchas mails, te he enviado mensajes a tu cel, te he hecho algo malo?-preguntaba confundido el chico de pelo azul y ojos morados.

Por favor, vete, aléjate de mi, déjame en paz!- respondía llorando la chica de pelo castaño y ojos cafés.

Pero, por qué me haces esto, que no ves que sufro?

No le puedo decir lo que me sucede-pensaba al mismo tiempo que lloraba

Por favor, dime lo que te pasa-le decía Kai a Elli en el oído con una voz muy dulce-quiero saber que te pasa.

No

Por favor, dímelo-dijo Kai volteando a la chica

Yo, yo-la chica desvía su mirada, pero el chico le toma la barbilla y la acerca lentamente a su cara, sus respiraciones se cruzan, ambos se sonrojan y…

Altoooo! No es así! Kai, tú tienes que…

Ya sé, hacer eso hasta que ella termine su línea, no es mi culpa que esa tipa no lo haga todo, siempre me regaña por su culpa-dijo en un tono molesto

Oye, crees que es bonito trabajar contigo? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer esto!-dijo Elli con el mismo tono

Qué voy a hacer con ustedes? Ambos pueden retirarse.

Al fin, voy a estar lejos de ti.

Lo mismo digo, espero que te pierdas y que no vuelvas más

Púdrete! Tonta P

Idiota! P

Estabas en actuación

¬¬ Te importa?

Bueno Kai, un buen amigo siempre pregunta

Tyson, tú y yo no somos amigos, tú eres un molesto parásito que es muy difícil hacer que se vaya

U Ú gracias por lo de parásito

Chicas allí está!-la manada de chicas fue directo hacia Kai, pero él se fue como si nada y ellas se desmayaban, mientras tanto del otro lado del pasillo…

Ese estúpido, quién se cree, el rey de la escuela?

Hola cariño

Brooklyn, no estoy de humor

Qué te pasó? No me digas, Kai te volvió a molestar, cierto?

Que sabio eres

Gracias, oye no me vas a esperar?-le dijo el chico dándole un beso a la chica

Pero eso estoy haciendo-dijo la chica mientras se alejaban

Oye Kai, hoy hay entrenamiento, no lo olvides

Si Tala, lo sé

Ah y Kai, vi a Elli con Brooklyn, ella no se ve muy felíz con él, por qué no peleas con Brooklyn por ella?

Insinúas que ella me gusta? Por qué lo piensas?

Porque yo me llevo con ella y me ha dicho cosas que nadie aparte de sus amigas saben y siempre la haces enojar y "del odio al amor siempre hay un paso"

Ella no me gusta, además tengo novia, recuerdas?

Si, pero, tu no la amas

Por qué dices eso?-dijo Kai enojado

Porque nunca la pelas

Eso no te incumbe

Sólo intentaba ayudarte, pero si te molesta tanto, ya me voy

Kai se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo Tala-Cómo me puede gustar una chica así?

En eso iba pasando Elizabeth con Brooklyn y éste le dijo a Kai-Oye por qué siempre molestas a mi novia?

Ella empieza

Cómo te atreves a decir eso de ella?

No lo golpes Brooklyn!-gritó la chica

Brooklyn y Kai se quedaron atónitos, en especial a Kai y pensó-Por qué le dijo que no me golpeara? Acaso le agrado?

Bien, no lo haré porque tú lo dices, vámonos

Oye Elizabeth, debo de preguntarte algo, a solas

Vaya al fin el chico solitario se decidió a hablarme de manera respetuosa, ahorita te alcanzo Brooklyn

Bien-dijo Brooklyn mientras se alejaba

Qué rayos quieres?

Por qué le dijiste que no me golpeara?

Porque después te podías haber ido a acusarte para que lo expulsaran y me quedaría sola, ya, contento?

Si

Bien me largo.

Kai, cariño, vi que la bruja esa estaba contigo, qué te hizo?-dijo Hilary mientras lo iba a besar

Nada-dijo Kai esquivando el beso y dejando que Hilary se cayera.

Oye, qué te pasa? Acaso ya no me quieres?-dijo la chica, pero Kai se fue antes de que hablara-NA: Que bueno, Jajaja

Qué pasará? Kai ya no quiere a la bruja de Hilary? (eso espero) Tala tendrá razón? Algún día saldrán Ray, Max y los otros personajes? No lo sé U Ú

P.D: Elli soy yo aunque no me llamo así ¬¬ pero no importa, soy yo

P.D.2: Los personajes de esta serie no son míos, son prestados, excepto Elizabeth, ya que ese lo inventé yo

P.D.3: Tengo derechos de autor por esta historia…DI NO A LA PIRATERÍA!

P.D.4: Espero que les haya gustado, ya que es el segundo fic que escribo n n

 "OzUwArI y MoMaNtAi, DiSfRuTa La ViDa, Ya QuE eS lA úNiCa QuE tIeNeS" ;)


	2. La Cita en el Messenger

Ohayo ya de nuevo! He aquí la continuación

**La verdad de los 2**

**Cap. 2 La Cita en el Messenger**

Después del entrenamiento…

Oye Kai, te vas a conectar hoy?-dijo Tala

Si

Pues agrega este correo

Para qué?

Tú solo agrégalo, es de alguien que casi no pelas

En el Messenger…

**I'm Alone:** de quién es este correo?

**My name is Tala: **espérate, ya casi se conecta

**Soy la mejor ;): **hola Tala, qué haces?

**My name is Tala: **hablo con amigo, te paso su correo?

**Soy la mejor ;): **bueno, ya lo agregué, quién es?

**My name is Tala: **háblale y verás

**Soy la mejor ;): **hola, quién eres?

**I'm Alone: **soy akim y tú?

**Soy la mejor ;): **soy sam

**I'm Alone: **de dónde sacaste mi correo?

**Soy la mejor ;): **un amigo me lo dio

Después de un buen rato de hablar por el Messenger

**I'm Alone: **me caíste bien, luego nos vemos

**Soy la mejor ;): **igualmente, adiós

Kai se dará cuenta de que habló con Elli en el Messenger? Igual Elli? Saldrán Ray, Max y los otros personajes? Les estará gustando mi historia? U Ú no lo sé

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo esta corto y algo chafa, es que se me secó el cerebro por un tiempo, pero gracias por leer.

La frase de hoy es:

:) "No HaY pEoR eNeMiGo QuE aQuEl QuE nO tIeNe NaDa QuE pErDeR..." ;)


	3. El Preencuentro

Que onda! He aquí la continuación

**La verdad de los 2**

**Capítulo 3: El Preencuentro**

A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela…

¡Elli!- gritó Brooklyn

Hola Brooklyn- dijo Elli con una sonrisa

Veo que estas de muy buen humor- pero ella no lo escucho y se pasó de largo

Oye espérame- gritó Brooklyn empezando a correr para alcanzarla

Si eres lento no es mi culpa

Y… que clase tienes?

Biología lamentablemente

Lo dices por Kai verdad?

No me recuerdes a ese inepto

Bueno nos veremos mas tarde cariño- y se despide de ella con un beso inesperado y nada romántico

Y en su clase…

Hoy vamos a hacer disecciones con las ranas

Hay no, no vino mi pareja- pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Bueno empecemos- dijo el profesor pero se dio cuenta de que Kai y Elli no tenían pareja- Hiwatari Aizawa como no tienen pareja hoy trabajaran juntos

Noooo- gritaron los dos

Profesor, en vez de diseccionar a la rana, lo puedo diseccionar a él?-dijo la chica mientras todos reían

Jajaja, que chistosa ¬¬

Idiota!

Estúpida ¬¬!

Invésil!

Prefiero estar con la rana de pareja que contigo!

Quieres estar con la rana? Pues… TEN A TU RANA!-dijo Elli lanzándole la rana y todos la imitaron

ALTOOOO! Aizawa, Hiwatari-dijo el profesor enojado

Ustedes 2

Estarán

En

DETENCIÓN

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Voy a llegar tarde a mi cita-pensaron los 2

Estas contento idiota- grita enojada y luego sale del salón azotando la puerta

¿Qué le pasa a esta loca?- piensa enojado

Y en el pasillo…

Porque es así conmigo? – piensa mientras camina

Porque me tuvo que arruinar tan rápido este día, justo en este día en el cual me encontraré con Akim- piensa tristemente

Supongo que tal vez mi destino es estar con Brooklyn

Porque estas triste Elli?

No me digas Kai

Acertaste Tala

Y ahora que hizo

Discusión en clase de Biología no vinieron nuestras parejas y pues nos tocó juntos, pero discutimos y al final le aventé una rana a la cara

Una rana?

Sí, porque en esta clase fue disección, y para colmo por su culpa estaré en detención

Y porque te molesta? Que tienes otra cosa que hacer?

Además de que estaré con él…

Además que?

Además, te acuerdas del correo que me pasaste?

Si, porque?

Pues ese chico y yo vamos a tener una cita esta tarde, nos encontraremos en la fuente del parque

Te cayó bien?- sorprendido

Sí, que tiene algo de malo?

No, para nada

Y pues yo creo que va a pensar que lo dejé plantado

No creo que piense eso, debe de comprender que a veces surge algo inesperado y pues también que las chicas siempre se retrasan para las citas, yo creo que te esperará

En serio lo crees?

Claro

Gracias Tala

Ahora ya te ves como la Elli de siempre

Pero, hay otro problema Brooklyn

No te preocupes yo te cubro

Suena el timbre

Ya me voy

Adiós Elli, si supiera que es Kai no iría a esa cita- piensa

Elli camina por el pasillo muy contenta cuando…

Lo siento fue mi culpa- dijo Elli con los ojos cerrados y sobándose

No, fue la mía- dijo Kai secándose la cara con una toalla- no me di cuenta yo salí repentinamente

Qué? Tu? Otra vez o no, no me vas a arruinar este día otra vez

Arruinarte que, tu me arruinaste el día con esa rana

Ya déjala en paz, dijo Brooklyn dándole un golpe en el estómago a Kai sacándole el aire

Brooklyn te dije que no le pegaras

Porque?- dijo Brooklyn

Porque te puedes meter en problemas- lo dijo en un tono no muy convencedor

Elli llevó a Kai a la enfermería y…

Porque? Porque me ayudaste- dijo Kai confundido

Es que yo… yo…- piensa en una excusa- yo sentí…

Sentiste que?

Yo sentí un deber contigo ya que Brooklyn es mi novio

Bueno me voy te dejo

Kai se quedó pensando en la acción que hizo

Y luego en detención…

Los dos se quedaron pensando

Elli pensaba en Akim

Y Kai en Elli y las acciones de ese día

Y cuando terminó el castigo los dos se salieron corriendo de ahí

Kai se escondía para que Hilary no lo viera

Y Elli salió corriendo para arreglarse

Qué sucederá después? Llegarán a su cita? Sabrán que ellos 2 se encontrarán? Saldrán Ray, Max y los otros personajes? Les estará gustando mi historia? UÚ no lo se, amenos de que me dejen reviews

Espero que les haya gustado, en realidad, esta parte la hizo una amiga llamada Rini, esta historia fue mi idea, pero Rini me ayudó, ella hace la historia también, pero a su versión y creo que está mejor la suya (en este capítulo) pero hay una parte mía creo que les va dar risa, oigan, también debía haber una parte mía, no creen? La parte que yo hice empieza cuando los ponen de parejas y termina cuando los 2 piensan que si llegarán a su cita, es un pequeño pedazo, porque el crédito de este capítulo es para Rini, aunque ella no los lea (los reviews si se los dejan a ella) yo le diré y si alguien quiere dejarme un review, adelante y gracias! No olviden dejar reviews ;)

La frase de hoy es:

:) "No ToQuEs UnA vIdA sI pReTeNdEs RoMpEr Un CoRaZóN" ;)


	4. La Cita a Ciegas

Hola! aquí está el otro capítulo, es corto, porque ni a Rini ni a mi se nos ocurrieron ideas, pero el 5º capítulo será mejor :)

**La verdad de los 2**

**Cap. 4 La Cita A Ciegas**

Afuera del salón de detención…

Todo es por tu culpa, si no me hubieras lanzado esa rana no me hubiera retrasado!-dijo Kai muy enojado

Cállate que ya me voy ¬¬

Ya se me hizo tarde-pensaba la chica mientras se ponía sus patines

Ya en el lugar indicado, en la hora indicada…

Dónde estará mi cita?-pensaba Kai confundido y recargado en la pared

Akim, ya llegué, soy Sam

Aquí estoy Sam, yo soy Akim llegas tarde...

Si, lo siento, es que yo…

Tú eres mi cita! Que horror!-dijeron los 2 asustados al mismo tiempo

Lárgate, bruja!

Tú vete idiota, yo vine a divertirme.

Salió un pokémon de 1 pokebola de Elli-Basta, ya no discutan, mejor hablen!-dijo un tigre blanco con alas de oro que habla, el pokémon estrella de la chica oO-NA: Si mi amigo estrella, que tonto, eso creo :S

De acuerdo-dicen los 2 chicos obligados

Vayamos a mi casa-dice Elli ya tranquila

No voy a caer en tu trampa, me quieres llevar allí para raptarme o para hacerme algo malo, pero no caeré en tu trampa-dijo Kai muy enojado y algo confundido porque la chica lo había invitado a su casa

Auch!-se escuchó el grito de Kai por todo el lugar, es que Elli se había hartado y lo abofeteó-Por qué hiciste eso?

Porque me dijiste secuestradora y yo no soy así, el hecho de que tú lo seas no significa que yo también lo sea, y si te rehúsas te golpearé más fuerte-y sale la cara de Elli gigante enseñando el puño y con llamas en los ojos al que el fondo, con llamas-NA: esa pose me gusta, pose de mando D

De…de… acuerdo-dijo Kai con una gota en la cabeza y preocupado por lo que dijo la chica

Bien, entonces vámonos, si no me sigues te perderás-dijo la chica mientras se alejaba, aún tenía los patines puestos e iba rápido

Ah, mujeres, quién las entiende-decía Kai

Oye, vente, sino nos dejará afuera y no nos escuchará porque pone la radio muy fuerte-dijo el pokémon

Ahí voy, que otra opción me queda-pensó

Creo que estuvo corta, pero no tanto como el capítulo 2, bueno, creo que era ese :S bien espero que les haya gustado, dudas, comentarios, ideas, por favor de dejarlos en los reviews o si quieren envíenme un mensaje a mi correo, bueno Sayonara! Y gracias por leer esta historia, dejen reviews y recomienden la historia

PD: las chicas que quieren a Tala o a otro personaje que no sea Kai ¬ ¬ se los dejo n n

La frase de hoy es:

:) "No HaY pEoR eNeMiGo QuE AqUéL qUe No TiEnE nAdA qUe PeRdEr" ;)


	5. La Esperanza Perdida

Hola! este es el otro capítulo

**La verdad de los 2**

**Cap. 5 La Esperanza Perdida**

En la casa de Elli…

Dónde están tus padres?-preguntó Kai

Ellos fueron a llevar a unos tíos a su casa, algo lejos de aquí, bien, vayamos al grano, por qué no me dijiste que te llamabas Kai en vez de Akim?

Porque no me gusta revelar mi identidad y la misma pregunta para ti

Porque si digo que soy Elizabeth Aizawa, todos serían mis amigos por conveniencia

Por qué de repente empiezas a insultarme si no te hago nada?-preguntó Kai

Porque tú también me haces lo mismo y empiezas a discutir y me haces sacar de quicio

Yo, no es cierto, tú empiezas, tú eres la causante de mis problemas, tú eres como una medicina, con buena apariencia, pero de mal gusto!-dijo Kai sin pensar y Elli salió corriendo de su casa diciéndole a Kai: "Por eso te odio, eres un idiota"

Ella tiene razón, soy un idiota-Kai se quedó pensando en lo que había hecho, en ese momento sentía que él era todo lo que había dicho momentos antes

Voy a esperar a que vuelva y me disculparé, esta vez no tengo excusa

Pero nunca llegó y en ese momento…

Por qué no ha llegado? Creo que la herí mucho

_-Flashback-_

_Por qué de repente empiezas a insultarme si no te hago nada?_

_Porque tú también me haces lo mismo y empiezas a discutir y me haces sacar de quicio _

_Yo, no es cierto, tú empiezas, tú eres la causante de mis problemas, tú eres como una medicina, con buena apariencia, pero de mal gusto!_

_Por eso te odio, eres un idiota_

_Fin del Flashback-_

Qué me sucede? Yo no era así con ella, antes, yo…-sacude la cabeza-bueno la esperaré hasta que se le pase

Al día siguiente…

Bueno iré a la escuela tal vez ya se encuentre ahí

Y en la escuela….

Tala!- grita Kai- no has visto a Elli

No, porque?

Porque ayer hice una tontería con ella

Alto le llamaste "Elli" hace tiempo que no le decías así

Eso no importa, porque creo que ahora la perdí para siempre

Que tontería hiciste?

Bueno…-dice triste con la mirada baja

Kai!- grita Brooklyn muy enojado- que hiciste con Elli- lo agarra con una mano azotándolo en la pared

No sé donde está- dice Kai muy triste

Kai sé que le hiciste algo y voy a descubrirlo- lo suelta dejándolo caer

Estas bien Kai?

Si Tala gracias

Mientras Elli lloraba y estaba muy deprimida y pensaba…

Porque siempre me trata de esa forma tan cruel?

Y después de 4 días en la escuela…

No vino otra vez Tala- dice Kai preocupado

Me temo que no- dice Tala triste

En donde? En dónde puede estar?

Que clase te toca?

Actuación, pero…ahora ya no tengo pareja

No puede ser que no la encontremos

Kai ve que Brooklyn estaba con otra chica

Brooklyn!- dice Kai muy enojado- que rápido te olvidas de Elli

No la he olvidado es la chica débil que no le importa su novio, pero tu si has olvidado a tu novia

Ella no es nada débil

Claro que si, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos

Calla! – grita Kai y se va corriendo hacia la casa de Elli como todos los días a esperar a su regreso

Kai espera- gritó Tala

Donde estará-dijo todo deshecho

Recuerda Kai

Quién está ahí?

Soy yo, Dranzer, Kai recuerda en dónde solían ir antes cuando tenían problemas

Pero, eso tiene mucho tiempo, yo lo he olvidado-dijo aún más triste

Esas cosas no se olvidan, se quedan en el corazón, recuerda

Debo de recordar, recuerdo una cabaña, junto a un lago y un gran árbol

_Flashback_

_Qué haces aquí Elli?_

_Yo solo vengo aquí cuando estoy triste_

_Fin del Flashback_

Eso es en… La cabaña del lago de lágrimas-y salió corriendo hacia ese lugar, su única esperanza de encontrarla

Con que esto está pasando…mmm, muy interesante, le diré de esto a Brooklyn-dice un sujeto que espiaba desde la ventana

Ohayo, creo que les gustó el capítulo, unas partes son mías y otras de Rini, una de mis partes es desde el principio y termina cuando Kai sacude la cabeza, por consiguiente la de Rini es desde cuando Kai dice: bueno, la esperaré hasta que se le pase hasta donde dice dónde estará-dijo todo deshecho, lo demás es mío. Gracias por preferirnos y porfis dejen reviews, sayonara!

La frase de hoy es:

:) "NuNcA eStEs TrIsTe SiEmPrE hAbRá UnA sOlUcIóN" ;)


	6. La Cabaña del Lago de Lágrimas

Hola! este es el otro capítulo

**La verdad de los 2**

**Cap. 6 La cabaña del lago de lágrimas**

Kai sale corriendo, en eso, empezó a llover y sin importarle si se enfermara, él solo quería encontrar a Elli, se estaría enamorando de Elli de nuevo?

Elli, dónde estas?-dijo Kai-Le dije Elli, yo nunca le había dicho así después de que nos peleamos, pero, dónde está?-pensó

Recuerda Kai

Antes, cuando tenemos problemas, nos subíamos a un árbol y…, El Gran Roble!

Fue corriendo a ese lugar y

Elli, aquí estás, yo…

Auch!- decía Kai, pero se cayó y quedó herido

Kai, te raspaste muy feo, déjame ayudarte-dijo Elli preocupada

Gracias, pero cómo bajaste del árbol tan pronto?

Porque no estaba allí, porque puede caer un relámpago y…-decía sonriendo y ayudando a Kai a levantarse

Y, si me odias, por qué me ayudaste?

Cambió la cara de Elli y soltó a Kai dejándolo caer de nuevo

Yo, yo…

Elli, no importa, ya olvídalo-dijo Kai parándose

Oye, yo vine por ti, me tenías muy preocupado, yo quiero que me perdones, se que te herí hace un momento y yo te pido perdón ahora, no sabía lo que decía, lo dije sin pensar, lo siento mucho, y si quieres dejar de hablarme, yo te entenderé-dijo el chico abrazando a Elli y con un tono de voz muy triste

Kai, me dijiste Elli?

Si

Pero, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no me decías así, por qué me vuelves a decir así?

Porque yo quería decirte así, como en los viejos tiempos-en ese momento Elli desvía su mirada, pero Kai le toma la barbilla y la acerca lentamente a su cara, sus respiraciones se cruzan, sus corazones se aceleran, ambos se sonrojan y… por fin, se besan, ambos se besan de una manera muy dulce, Kai abraza a Elli más fuerte de lo que la tenía abrazada, para que nunca se le fuera a escapar y perderla para siempre.

Con que engañándome con el idiota que te molesta, no, Elli cariño?-dijo Brooklyn

En ese momento Kai se separa rápidamente de Elli y la pone detrás de él para protegerla

Brooklyn, qué haces aquí?

Alguien me dijo que estabas aquí con mi novia

Déjala en paz, ella no te ama y yo entiendo porque, tú no eres atento con ella, sólo eras su novio para ser popular!

Quieres pelear por mi novia? Bien eso tendrás

No Kai, no lo hagas, te puede hacer daño y yo no quiero que te hagan daño

Elli, preciosa, quieres recibir más golpes por él, para que no lo lastime?

Qué? Elli, por qué dijo eso?

Quieres tener un romance con él y no le has dicho lo que hacemos? Bien yo le diré, ella recibe los golpes que eran para ti, porque no quiere que te lastime, no es una dulzura mi novia? Y en qué habíamos quedado Elli? Que si me engañabas con alguien, tus padres morirían

No le hagas daño a ellos, no te han hecho nada malo!

Brooklyn, cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a ella, si yo te gano, la dejarás en paz para siempre y liberarás a sus padres

De pronto cayó una fuerte tormenta y Brooklyn lanzó su blade en un árbol cortándolo y dejándolo caer cerca de Elli, dejándola herida

Elli! Resiste, voy a salvarte!

Idiota, Zeus, mátalo ya!

El blade de Brooklyn se dirigía al corazón de Kai, entonces…

Nooo!dijo Hilary lanzando el blade de Tyson haciendo que Zeus se desviara

Hilary, dijiste que me dejabas a este estúpido-dijo Brooklyn enojado

Brooklyn, tú tiraste ese árbol cerca de la gargolita esa, tal vez la dejaste herida, así no me divertiré nada

Hilary, lo iba a matar y te llevaría a Elli para que le hicieras lo que quisieras

Pero eso no era el trato

Kai aprovecha el momento de la discusión de los aliados para rescatar a Elli

Hilary! Devuélveme mi blade!-dijo Tyson muy enojado seguido de Daichi

Tyson, espérame, vas muy rápido y tengo hambre

Cállate Daichi, es dragoon, mi amigo, somos un equipo, bla bla bla...

Ya va empezar con su sermón de los amigos-pensaron todos, menos Tyson, Kai y Elli

Elli, estás bien?-dijo Kai muy preocupado-Elli, reacciona, tendré que llevármela, la cuidaré a cambio de lo que ella hacía

En ese momento Kai desapareció con Elli y…

Y por eso somos tan buenos amigos, si no hubiera sido por el kendo no lo hubiera conocido, qué les parece chicos, chicos?-dijo Tyson después de su "testamento" pero vio que todos se habían dormido profundamente-Oigan, por qué se duermen? Piensan que mi historia es aburrida? No importa-dice Tyson agarrando su blade y se queda viendo a Hilary y…-Te ves tan linda cuando duermes, como me gustaría que fueras mi novia y no la de Kai-decía Tyson en lo que se acercaba lentamente a Hilary y…

Pervertido!-dijo Hilary muy enojada y dándole una cachetada al ver a Tyson cerca de su cara

Aaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!-el grito de Tyson provocó que todos despertaran

Y el idiota de Kai?

Y la estúpida de Elli?

Tú, los dejaste escapar-dijeron Hilary y Brooklyn a Tyson, estaban ardiendo en llamas por el coraje y lo empezaron a golpear, Daichi volvió a dormir, pensaba que era una de esos sueños repetidos, ya saben, cuando sueñas que estás soñando y despiertas y sigues soñando, o algo así

La frase de hoy es:

:) "ReCuErDa QuE dEl OdIo Al AmOr SóLo HaY uN pAsO" ;)


	7. La Gran Sorpresa de Kai

Konichiwa! Después de mucho tiempo, la continuación Weeeeee! Y lean el nuevo fic de Rini, es de Shaman King y se llama Mi Verdadero Amor, o no Rini? Sip, así se llama, haber si les gusta n.n

**La verdad de los 2**

**Cap. 7 La gran sorpresa de Kai**

Después de que pudieron escapar, Kai pensó que Elli no podía estar sola (lógico n n') entonces la llevó a su casa (mejor dicho mansión n n') y entonces…

Elli, estás mejor?-preguntó un Kai muy preocupado

Kai, dónde estoy?

Me alegra que estés bien n/n-dijo Kai más despreocupado y sonrojándose a más no poder-Estás en la mansión Hiwatari

Tu, me ayudaste, cierto?-dijo Elli parándose de la cama-bonita recámara n n

Ah, si, gracias, pero dime, estás mejor?

Si, gracias a ti n/n

Me alegra saber eso n/n-decía mientras se acercaba a la chica y en ese momento…

Joven Kai!-decía el mayordomo de Kai entrando a su recámara

Ahhhhhh!-gritaron los chicos separándose rápidamente y estaban más rojos que lo más rojo que exista en este mundo

Qué te pasa Alfred, toca la puerta antes de entrar, no ves que estoy ¬/¬…-decía Kai muy enojado y rojo por la acción de su empleaducho (quién no se iba a enojar ¬ ¬?) pero fue interrumpido

Lo se señor, pero, lo busca la señorita Hilary y un misterioso joven, dice que si no sale en 5 minutos, entrarán a la fuerza y se llevarán a la joven que lo acompaña y lo matarán a usted

Brooklyn-pensaron ambos

Alfred, ahí voy, cuida a Elli por mi

No Kai, yo voy contigo, esto pasó por mi culpa

Pero, no estás bien

No te preocupes, me siento bien n/n

No, no vas

Kai, por favor!-dijo Elli mientras se acercó a Kai y rápidamente le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla

De…de acuerdo n/n-decía rojo y en la luna-me vas a acompañar / -dijo sacudiéndose, intentando volver en sí, que tierno n n

Brooklyn, qué quieres?

Elli, cariño, vengo por ti, si quieres que no pase algo más grave

No me asustas, y para qué quieres que vaya contigo ¬ ¬?

Porque, eres mi novia y te amo, no te puedo dejar con un vago como ese

Y además él es mi novio ì í

Oye no es/soy un vago ì í-dijeron al mismo tiempo

Si lo es-dijo Brooklyn acercándose a Kai y cuando lo iba a golpear Elli se interpone

No! tu y yo tenemos un acuerdo-dijo Elli pero Brooklyn la golpea de todos modos sacándole el aire

Elli! Brooklyn, ahora si me hiciste enojar ì í-dijo Kai mientras iba a golpear a Brooklyn y…

No, Kai, no lo hagas-dijo Elli parándose con trabajo

Pero… Elli… no te puedes ir… tu estás herida y además… yo…-hace un gesto de dolor y…

No, Kai ya no me busques que siempre estaré con Brooklyn porque yo no siento nada por ti-dijo esto con mucho trabajo y varias lágrimas en los ojos

Pero…

Hasta aquí llegó, haber si les gustó, lo pusimos tarde porque apenas Rini escribió algo y yo también, una aclaración, desde el principio hasta Oye no es/soy un vago ì í-dijeron al mismo tiempo, es mío, lo demás es de Rini

La frase de hoy es:

:) "En los momentos que estés triste, lo mejor es reír y dejar salir esas lágrimas, de lo contrario, tu vida sería miserable" ;)


	8. Por qué me tratas así?

Ohayo ya, aquí ta la continuación de su fic favorito, eso creo n n' este capítulo es de Rini, ya no hemos hecho muchos capis porque…Rini tiene más fics, aparte de este y el de Mi Verdadero Amor de Shaman King (que ya lo había mencionado antes y que lo tienen que leer, porque está muy bueno n n) unos de ellos son:

Un fic compartido con una cuata llamada Jun MacGuire (o algo así n n) y es de Shaman King (otra vez) y se llama-Una Antigua Amistad…o algo más? (creo que era así, que bien informada estoy, verdad? n n')

Uno de Chrno Crusade llamado La Reencarnación (también, eso creo n n')

Y está creando uno nuevo de Yu Yu Hakusho, aún no lo publica, porque no tiene nombre, pero pronto estará publicado, bueno, eso creo n n'

Y por cierto, estoy haciendo uno nuevo de Chrno Crusade y se llama Tu y Yo Hasta Nuestro Final, llénalo, les aseguro que les gustará y dejen reviews en todas las historias porfis, ahora…la CONTINUACIÓN!…

**Cap. 8 Por qué me tratas así?**

Kai ya la escuchaste no la busques mas ì í

Pero…- en ese momento Kai cae desmayado

Kai!- dijo Elli preocupada

Elli tenemos que irnos

No!

Qué dijiste?

Que no, no iré contigo porque nuestro trato fue que si estaba contigo no le harías daño ni a él, ni a mis padres y el otro día golpeaste a Kai y me debes que le haga un favor, por favor déjame cuidarlo hasta que se recupere- dice Elli preocupada

Bien Elli, pero si no estas mañana en la escuela tus padres lo pagarán- Brooklyn se retira y desaparece entre la lluvia la cual solo empezaba porque se tonaría en una tormenta así que Elli no saldría tan fácil de ahí

Ve Maken- Elli sacó de nuevo a su Pokémon y éste llevó a Kai a la cabaña

Y en la cabaña…

Vuelve Maken- dijo sacando una pokebola y apuntándola hacia su Pokémon haciendo que éste regresara- muchas gracias n n-Kai reacciona- dice Elli preocupada

Que pasó Elli?- dijo Kai reaccionando

Que bien que estés bien n n, ahora cámbiate de ropa antes de que te resfríes

Esta bien, pero…yo no traje ropa de repuesto ¬/¬

No te preocupes tengo ropa tuya aquí n n

Pero porque?- dijo Kai sorprendido

Porque no recuerdas que… cuando tu y yo éramos chicos veníamos a menudo aquí y decidimos traer de todo para estar en este lugar por varios días

Ah! Si ya lo recuerdo

Pues ve n n yo ya me cambie y… supongo que no necesitas ayuda verdad?

No, no la necesito ¬/¬

Nada más ten cuidado de no lastimarte

En lo que Kai se cambiaba Elli prendía leña en una chimenea para calentar el lugar

Oye Elli…

Si Kai

Porque esta ropa es de mi talla?

Pues… porque… yo…

Tu que Elli?

Pues esa es una de mis pijamas puesto que yo sigo viniendo acá

Ah! Ya veo- piensa- yo creí que iba a decir otra cosa

Así es- piensa- no le puedo decir que yo siempre he esperado su regreso

Y porque sigues viniendo acá

Porque a comparación de otras personas yo vengo acá para desahogarme

Que quieres decir, que yo ya no vengo acá, pues para tu información claro que si vengo

Ah si! Pues no se nota, no te diste cuenta de que toda la cabaña esta equipada para vivir

Te dije que venía acá, pero nunca te dije que entraba a la cabaña

Bueno ya no importa, no tengo ánimos para discutir

Y quien está discutiendo

Pues quien crees

Bueno ya basta, si tienes hambre hay algo de comer en la cocina, yo ya me voy a dormir- dijo poniéndose de espaldas a él, su cabello cubría sus ojos los cuales estaban cubiertos de lágrimas- hasta mañana

Espera Elli… yo no quise- pero Elli no le hizo caso y fue a una de las habitaciones y se encerró allí

Que estúpido fui con ella otra vez

En la habitación…

Porque, porque es así conmigo, no entiendo- decía Elli llorando

Mientras Kai…

Bueno creo que me estaré un rato en la fogata y luego me iré a dormir

La lluvia se volvía mas y mas fuerte, hasta que…

Elli despertó en la madrugada y…

Creo que veré si Kai está bien- se dirige hacia la otra habitación y…

Creo que esta bien- se dijo a si misma

Elli, no vayas

Ir a donde? O o

Elli!- en ese momento despierta Kai y se sienta en la cama

Kai estas bien?- dice Elli preocupada

Si Elli no te preocupes es solo que tuve una pesadilla en la cual tu…y Brooklyn y… el te lastimaba í ì -dijo nostálgico

No te preocupes Kai ya pasó todo, ahora vuelve a dormir- Elli lo recuesta y lo tapa, y piensa- Kai yo me quedaré aquí cuidándote hasta que despiertes de nuevo

Elli se quedó vigilándolo junto a su cama sentada en una silla, pero… la tormenta despertó a Elli, la cual solo estaba cubierta por una chamarra y una cobija encima y ésta vio que algo en Kai andaba mal, su respiración aceleró y estaba un poco rojo, inhalaba y exhalaba constantemente, Elli fue hacia su habitación y tomó un termómetro, se lo colocó a Kai y…

No puede ser Kai tiene fiebre, tiene 39º -Rápidamente tomó un trapo y un recipiente con agua, remojó el trapo, lo exprimió y luego lo puso en la frente de Kai, pero a éste no le bajaba la fiebre

Oh! Kai por favor alíviate- pensaba Elli toda la noche Kai tuvo fiebre y en la mañana Elli estaba muy cansada pero sabía que tenía que ir a la escuela si no quería que Brooklyn matara a sus padres

Lo siento Kai pero tengo que dejarte por un rato í ì-le dijo dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla

Elli deja la cabaña para dirigirse a la escuela. Pero no deja solo a Kai sino que deja a Maken en la cabaña cuidando de Kai

En la escuela Elli iba corriendo y…

Lo siento, yo tuve la culpa n- dice Elli sobándose

Te encuentras bien?

Si estoy bien

Que bueno n n

Pero… tú S- dijo Elli muy confundida

Que pasa? S-dijo un joven de cabellos azulados y ojos azules y una voz muy dulce

Tú eres Kai… Kai Hiwatari

No, te equivocas, yo me llamo Anjiru- dijo el joven

Pero… yo…y…tú- decía Elli muy confundida

Tu y yo qué?- pero en ese momento Elli empezó a desplomarse- Oye te encuentras bien?- sin pensarlo más la llevó a la enfermería de la escuela pero…

Oye tu suelta a mi novia- decía un chico muy furioso

No puedo hacerlo- decía Anjiru caminando con Elli en sus brazos- ella necesita que la revisen

Yo la llevaré- decía furioso Brooklyn

No importa quien la lleve el caso es que necesita ayuda

De ti? Ella preferiría esta muerta antes de recibir ayuda de ti

Pero porque? Si yo nunca la había visto antes- decía muy confundido el chico

No mientas Kai de repente te portarás bien con Elli

No sé de lo que estas hablando- dijo Anjiru deteniéndose- mi nombre es Anjiru, no Kai así que déjame en paz

Y cuando llegaron a la enfermería…

Que pasó Kai- dijo la enfermará muy preocupada y dirigiéndose hacia Anjiru

No lo sé solo se desplomó ante mis ojos después de disculparse por chocar conmigo…y…NO SOY EL TAL KAI

Déjamela- dijo la enfermera y le indicó donde ponerla- ye se pueden retirar a sus respectivos salones

Si, pero no pienso irme hasta que no sepa que le pasa a mi novia- dijo Brooklyn

Eso es simple se desmayó por cansancio, se ve que no ha descansado bien- dijo Anjiru

Si Brooklyn, Kai tiene razón

Después de un rato casi toda la escuela sabía lo de Elli y en el descanso…

Elli estás bien?- dijo Tala muy preocupado

Si estoy bien pero… Kai- decía con lágrimas en los ojos- Kai… yo recuerdo que Kai esta enfermo

Que qué? O o- dijo Tala muy sorprendido- en dónde está Kai, Elli

Ten…- le dio un papel- esa es la dirección en donde está Kai, por favor Tala ayúdalo

Esta bien Elli, pero tu…

Yo no importo, importa más Kai

Bueno, esta bien Elli iré, pero prométeme que no te moverás de aquí

Está bien Tala

Bien, esto fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, a partir de ahora intentaré hacer los capis más rápido, porque creo que Rini va a estar muy ocupada con sus fics, así que si Rini no puede hacerlos…quién más queda? Bueno dejen reviews y lean las historias que les mencioné, les digo que les van a gustar n n

Y la idea de poner un gemelo de Kai fue de mi amiga Alexa Hiwatari (si es que está mal el nombre…GOMEN ;;) Si hay algo que no entiendan del fic o hay algo repetido, sólo díganme y con gusto les explicaré n n Bien me despido

Sayonara Soritiia…Ashita e… (si alguien ocupa esa despedida…GOMEN es que no lo sabía)

La frase de hoy es:

(: "Como lloras por un amor perdido y las lagrimas rompen tu corazón herido, no dejes que la debilidad te inquiete, actúa con decisión y valor" :)

valor" :)


	9. El Impostor

Wola chicos, aquí está la continuación (después de mucho tiempo) espero que les guste y este capítulo es mío, lo hice en la escuela dejen reviews porque sus opiniones nos interesan el nombre del capítulo está tonto porque no supe que poner y creo que es un capítulo corto, pero me esforcé y les aviso que hice otro fic es de Naruto y se llama La Guardería de…Sasuke? Léanlo y dejen reviews, no olviden leer mis otros fics y los de mis amigas, ahora si…EL CAPÍTULO 9

**Cap. 9 El Impostor**

Kai, estás aquí?-Pregunta tonta de Tala x.x-Que raro, Elli me dijo que era aquí

Elli, eres tu?

Kai, soy Tala

Tala? Y cómo llegaste aquí?

Elli me dió la dirección y pasé a comprar esto, me dijo que te serviría, así que tómatela-Tala le lanza la botella de medicina

Eso haré pero dime en dónde está Elli?-Dijo cachando la botella

Ella está en la escuela, pero me dijo que…

(Se escucha una puerta azotándose y se ve una nube de humo)

…no fueras… me ignoró como siempre T T

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Mientras tanto en la escuela-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cómo estará Kai? Tala habrá llegado? Y si se perdió?-Pensaba Elli-Ay Nooooo…

Todos los que estaban ahí presentes voltearon a ver a Elli y se preguntaban por qué gritó así?

¬ E…Este yo…yo sólo ensayaba para una obra que va a haber por mi casa n ñ'-dijo Elli intentando aparentar-No creo que se la crean-pensó

Pues…QUE BIEN LO HACES!!!!

Ahhh… Arigato Gosaimasu (o como se escriba muchas gracias en japonés)

Desearía ser como ella

Me gustaría ser su novio

Eso estaba a punto de dañar mi reputación, me creerían loca y yo no u u'…

Hola Elli n///n

Ahh yo no estoy loca!!!!

Bueno, yo no creo que tu eres una loca, si me lo preguntas o O

Ah, eres tu Kai, ya me habías preocupado n n…un momento, cómo llegaste hasta aquí O O

Yo no soy el tal Kai, yo soy Anjiru, bueno como sea, yo te venía a preguntar si te sentías mejor, pero creo que si n n

Arigato, si estoy bien n n…Emh… Anjiru, cierto?

Si, oye, qué clase tienes ahora?

Emh… creo que a natación, y tú?

En serio, yo también, entonces…vamos juntos? n///n

Ehm…si n///n

Hola Elli

Ah hola Alexa, cómo te va?

Bien, y a ti?

Igual, mira te presento a…

Ahhhh, es Kai, no puedo creerlo, te llevas con Kai Hiwatari

En realidad no es Kai Hiwatari, él es…

Konichiwa, mi nombre es Anjiru Furusawa y tu eres?

Soy Alexa, bueno, vamos a la clase de natación o qué? n///n

Seguro-Dijeron Elli y Anjiru al mismo tiempo

Kai es tan lindo como siempre n///n, me gustaría llevarme así con él, como lo hace Elli u u pero no se si pase-Dijo Alexa pensando

Alexa, vamos-dijo Anjiru dándole un golpecito en la espalda

Si-dios, qué kawai es!!!! - 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Ya en la alberca-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Anjiru, eres tú?

Si Ale…xa O///o

Creí por un momento que eras Kai n///n-Aquí sale Alexa con un bikini color negro (esperamos que te guste ese color, porque no sabemos que color te gusta…daaaa XD) 

No… no importa n///n

Elli, qué te pasa?

Nada, solo que estoy algo preocupada por…

Elli!!!!

Kai!!!!

QUÍTATE DE AHÍ!!!!!!!!! °o°-gritó…pero muy tarde porque saltó mal y accidente tiró a Elli a la alberca

Elli, vámonos a la enfermaría antes de que te pase algo-dijeron Anjiru y Alexa

P… Pero Kai? Él está en la alberca, espérense!!!!-dijo Elli mientras iba siendo arrastrada

. Y yo qué?-en ese momento se ahoga pero…- Momento, estaba Elli con un chico igual a MIIIIIIII!?

Ah, qué fue eso?

Ese es Kai

Kai? Quién es Kai? Es con el que me confunden, no?

Si te apuras te lo presento-dijo Elli alejándose

Pero qué rápida es, y eso que odia correr ¬ ¬'

De veras?

Si ¬ ¬'

Kai, qué rayos haces aquí? Se supone que estás enfermo y no deberías de mojarte, perece que no te tomaste la medicina, momento, Tala si te llevó la medicina, verdad? Porque si no fue lo voy a matar, te juro que si, porque yo estoy aquí preocupada por ti, qué tal si me ignoró y fue a ver a alguien, si hizo eso le va mal, o que tal si fue contigo y te dejó venir para que te pasara algo, o fue y no te dio la medicina? Bueno, Tala no importa, lo que quiero saber es QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ!!!!?

Elli

Si?

Ya acabaste de decir estupideces? ¬ ¬

Si, creo que… oye un momento, me estoy muriendo de preocupación y parezco loca por tu culpa y lo único queme dices es "Ya acabaste de decir estupideces" en lugar de decir "Gracias por haberte preocupado por mi" o "Gracias por la medicina"

De veras que estás loca u u'-dijo susurrando

Qué dijiste Kai Hiwatari!!!!? Ì í

Yo no dije nada n n' Por cierto, qué hacías mientras no estaba?

Preocupándome, baaaka

No me refiero a eso, me refiero a qué hacías con ese impostor mientras no estaba?-dijo molesto y señalando a Anjiru

Qué estás pensando? Él es Anjiru y es mi amigo y

Y tu novio? Y Brooklyn? No que no lo ibas a engañar con otro?

No es mi novio, es mi amigo y por cierto, él SI me trata bien a comparación de ti

Ah, enserio? Y yo cómo te trato, mal a comparación de Brooklyn? Te trato tan mal que hasta me cambias por él?

Ni siquiera somos novios, no se en qué te afecta

En qué? Y todavía preguntas en qué?

Oye tú, no voy a permitir que le grites así si no hizo nada malo, somos amigos

Cállate impostor-dijo dándole un golpe dejándolo sin aire

Anjiru-gritaron las 2 chicas

Anjiru, vamos a la enfermería-dijo Alexa llevándoselo

Esta vez te pasaste Kai Hiwatari

En qué? En intentar ayudarte?

Sabes que, estoy harta de tus actitudes infantiles mejor búscate a otra persona que se preocupe por ti, porque yo ya no pienso hacerlo… TE ODIO, OJALÁ TE PUDRAS-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y salió corriendo de ahí

Bien, quién te necesita-dijo gritándole-de todos modos he podido sobrevivir sin ti todo este tiempo, oh no, esta vez me pasé, creo que me encelé mucho. Parece que ahora si la perdí para siempre… y no voy a poder recuperarla-pensó-Por qué soy tan estúpido?

Hasta aquí llegó, por qué? Porque ahora no tenemos muchas ideas, pero creo que el capi 10 ya lo hizo mi comadre (aquí presente) Rini, mientras voy a pensar que poner en mis otros fics, mucho trabajo y poco tiempo e ideas, qué desesperante - !!!! Pero bueno, vamos a esforzarnos para acabarlo, recuerden dejen reviews y si alguien quiere agregarnos para poder hablar (y darnos algunas ideas) aquí están los correos: Mary Hiwatari Rini inu

Gracias por leer mi fic, en especial a Kaily Hiwatari porque ella siempre nos deja reviews, apuesto a que te desesperaste por leer el capi 9, bueno pues aquí está, espero que te haya gustado y si quieres agréganos para hablar, bueno ahora nos vamos porque voy a escribir otros capis de mis fics, Rini no se, pero creo que también. Sayonara!!!! n n nwn

La frase de hoy es:

(: "con gran valor tu puedes soñar para crear un mundo nuevo" :)


End file.
